Diskussion:Thrawn/Legends
Unbekannte Regionen Modgamers, aber in der Admonitor Diskussion hast du gesagt, dass sich Thrawn in den unbekannten Regionen aufhalten sollte. Ich denke aber er ist nur einmal zurückgekommen? Wahrschenlich ist damit doch Tyber Zaan gemeint und die Angabe "Großadmiral" ist einfach falsch? E.B 11:37, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja schon, aber dieser Abschnitt beschäftigt sich mit der Story von TIE-Fighter der Raumflugsimmulation, dies war noch vor seiner zeit in den UR. --Modgamers 11:50, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ach so, na du hast ja sogar ein Thrawn Bild auf deiner Benutzerseite. Du musst es ja wissen.E.B 11:51, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Thrawn ist doch ein Nichtmensch. Warum ist er dann Offizier des Imperiums? Und dann auch noch Großadmiral. Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, junge IP ;-). Dark Lord Disku 21:29, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt Thrawn zerstörte das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt nicht im Auftrag des Imperiums. Das Imperium existierte damals noch gar nicht. Er zerstörte es im Anraten (und auch nicht im wirklichen Auftrag) von Darth Sidious. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 77.9.165.162 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 01:42, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST)) :Wie gesagt, du darfst es gerne selbst ändern! 01:42, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) hab den artikel ma bisschen überarbeitet. ich weiss bisschen zu lang, das aus Die Kundschafter wer will kanns ja noma kürzer schreiben. Sleden 21:25, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) Lang ist garnicht schlimm... aber der Artikel wird irgendwann sowieso eine generalüberholung spendiert bekommen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:30, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) Beleg für Zitat Wo genau ist das Zitat zu finden, das am Anfang des Artikels steht? Ich wäre für eine Quellen-Angabe dankbar. Michael 217.234.144.160 23:28, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich glaube es ist aus dem Buch Erben des Imperiums --DHK 23:32, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, Erben des Imperiums, S. 96 (hab's nachgetragen). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:46, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Joruus C'baoth Was ist eigentlich mit der erwähnung von Joruus C'baoths Klon? Immerhin geht das ganze Buch "Das letzte Kommando" fast ausschließlich um den. Fixxer 13:42, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) Frage Guten Tag ich lese mir gerade noch mal die Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Bände durch und bin in Band 10 auf was gestoßen, was mich verwundert. In Kapitel 6 unterhalten sich Baron Fel und sein Sohn Jag und dabei kommt die Phrase (Zitat)"Die Chiss-Gesellschaft behauptet,dass Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo nicht existiert, aber man weis sehr gut, dass wir hier draußen sind.Sie schicken ihre Söhne und Töchter zu den Akademien und Basen der Phakanx." (Das Erbe der Jedi Ritter 10, Jainas Flucht, Seite 80, Zeile 20ff.) Soll das jetzt heisen, das es noch einen Klon gibt, oder leugen die Chiss einfach nur, das es Großadmiral Thrawn gegeben hat? Gruß :Hey erstmla als Syndic wird bezeichnet was man bei uns Akademie nennen könne also ist Syndic Thranwe so was wie eine Akademie von ehemaligen Leuten des Imperium der Hand (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.59.242 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:08, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST)) ::Nein, ein Syndic ist ein Rang/Titel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:54, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Alter Jorj Car'das wurde ja 50 VSY geboren und laut Die Kundschafter ist Thrawn älter als Car'das. Das heißt also, Thrawn wurde 51 VSY oder früher geboren. Darf man das in den Artikel schreiben? Grüße,Twilight 18:22, 13. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ist Thrawn ein Mischling?! In Das letzte Kommando steht, dass Thrawn ein Mischling sei und es wird vermutet, dass dies der Grund sei, warum sich Thrawn als einziger nichtmenschlicher Großadmiral so beweisen möchte. Oder ist das nur ein Übersetzungsfehler, weil Thrawn bis auf seine Augen und die blasblaue Hautfarbe wie ein Mensch aussieht? Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 12:16, 12. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :das mit dem Mischling is kompletter quatsch, bei den Chiss haben alle blaue Haut, rotglühende Augen und schwarzes Haar, ansonsten sind sie Humanuid. Ben4321 (Diskussion) 02:29, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Name Es gibt keine Quelle die Thrawn's Legends Namen "Mitth'raw'nurodo kanonisiert. Von daher würde ich die Kanon Seite einfach Thrawn nennen. Welspikmin (Diskussion) 12:54, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Prinzipiell hast du natürlich Recht, jedoch ist es leider Fakt, dass wir (noch) keine separaten Artikel für Kanon/Legends-Trennung machen, was jedoch auf der Benutzerversammlung beschlossen wurde. Sollten die neuen Vorlagen bald fertig sein, wird es auf jeden Fall so sein, da, wie du schon gesagt hast, keine Quelle für den Namen vorhanden ist. Bis dahin jedoch ist es uns nur möglich, den Namen im Artikel selber auf Thrawn zu reduzieren ;) btw würde ich dich bitten, neue Abschnitte mit einer Überschrif zu kennzeichnen ;) MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 13:44, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Wird die Trennung ungefähr so sein wie in der Wookiepedia? Das mit der überschrift hatte ich einfach vergessen ;) Welspikmin (Diskussion) 14:24, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::Vorab: Bitte denke daran, Antworten immer einzurücken ;) ja, wir hatten es uns wie in der Wookieepedia vorgestellt, sprich: jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Artikelname für Kanon und jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Artikelname/Legends für Legends. Hunter wollte sich nach der Benutzerversammlung eigentlich daran setzen, neue Vorlagen für die neue Kanon/Legends-Trennung zu machen, was er jedoch zeitlich glaube ich noch nicht geschafft hat! Sollte es demnächst jedoch soweit sein, dass die Vorlagen hochgeladen werden, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass der Kanon-Thrawn fürs erste als Thrawn gespeichert wird ;) MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 14:30, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::Hunter arbeitet bereits an der Vorlage und Bosso hat schon eine Idee für ein Problem, was Hunter dabei hatte, so dass das ganze auch demnächst hoffentlich erledigt ist.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 15:35, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::::Vollkommen richtig. Das Problem aktuell ist, dass die Vorlage:KanonLegends aktuell zwei Links hat Legends= /Legends, was glaube ich auch als Platzhalter generell funktioniert, ohne, dass man die Vorlage bei jeder Verwendung anpassen muss. Umgekehrt funktioniert das allerdings nicht, denn Kanon= würde auf der Legends-Seite eines Artikels auf die aktuelle Seite verweisen (sprich Legends). Die muss aber auch den Artikel ohne "/Legends" verweisen. Und das weiß ich aktuell nicht, wie man das charmant umgehen kann, ohne dass man eine Weiterleitung für /Kanon macht. Und wenn Bosso zurück ist und für dieses Problem eine Lösung hat, dann wären wir schonmal einen Riesenschritt weiter. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:50, 2. Mär. 2017 (UTC)